We propose to determine the role of superoxide dismutase in erythrocytes and other biologic materials. The function and mechanism of action of cruloplasmin in iron metabolism will be investigated. Stable isotopes of copper will be used for kinetic studies and analyzed by gas chromatography/mass spectrometry. The function of low molecular weight copper proteins in liver, including copper-chelatin is under study.